


´Cause That´s Christmas To Me (A Harem Fic)

by misspelledflower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Holidays, HorrorTale, Love, Multi, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Insert, Self Ship, Silly, Swapfell, The Harem, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell, Winter, slight death mention but nothing too heavy, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspelledflower/pseuds/misspelledflower
Summary: Lil wakes up one day to find snow covering the ground and is reminded of the holiday season...lets see how many skeletons she can rope in to help celebrate!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy babes It´s ya boi potato back at it again with another fic.  
> Imma try and update once week but the idea is to get a chapter in with each set of bros and then a big gathering at the end!  
> Also, you can suggest who goes after the Horror b0is
> 
> T HI C C

It was shocking to wake up and see the snow all gathered beneath my window. To feel the chill of winter creeping in and frost crusting the earth even though it seemed as if Thanksgiving had just ended. Well, it had but Winter seemed impatient this time. Seizing the moment and rushing in all at once. Lilly was extremely unprepared for the season. 

Still she welcomed the little light flakes and the steadily growing cold seeping in from the cracks in the mansions huge windows. It seems as if it was time to put up the fancy winter curtains and seal off the extra back doors. Before they did that though they would have to drag out the decoration boxes. Maybe she could rope in a few of the boys into helping her? That would be a good idea!

Well, laying here trapped in Rasp and Berry´s death grip wasn´t going to get the ball rolling. So she slowly wiggled out. Climbing out of the giant bed was a challenge as she almost stepped on Edge and Classic but, somehow she made it. Gently letting her cold bare feet touch the smooth marble floor as to not make a sound. Then rushing off, hardly able to keep her excitement under control enough to get out of ear shot before giggling.

Opening the bathroom door without a creak she went in and took a quick shower. Throwing on her clothes, blow drying her hair, doing it up along with her makeup, and rushing out. There was a lot to do today and the new season had filled her with a burst of energy. To keep it going she would have to stay on her feet and in the spirit.

First, she would sort everything out and decorate the front porch and the lawn. Afterwards cleaning up the inside and filling it with a touch of cheer. Though not too much as she was pretty lazy after the high of the season wore off and didn´t want much to clean up. Last they would all put up the tree, oh hopefully the old angel her great grandmother had given her hadn´t broke yet after all these years…

A little pang of sadness hit her. This would be the first year she couldn´t visit her great grandmother. Her death early that August hadn´t been a shock as she had been withering away for awhile now but, it still hurt her. It made her wish she had been around for the old lady more instead of being so stubborn.

Oh hush you, there is no time to drown in sorrow and self pity! Lil throws a little cup in the coffee pot and lets it brew. Getting out the creamer and Honey to mix in with it. Doing this and humming a happy tune under her breath she failed to notice the arrival of one of her lovers in the giant kitchen. Axe smirked as she bent over to get the creamer from the bottom shelf of the fridge. And then again to reach the lazy Susan. 

Damn, his girl was thicc. You heard him right bois. 

¨ Heya Sweetheart, you ain´t usually up this early. ¨ he says in a deep, raspy voice. She jumped and whipped around to see who it was. He smirked at her reaction and instantly she relaxed, giggling softly and beaming up at him. ¨ How ya doin, Queen? ¨ Axe jokingly called her that a lot as that is what the boys tended to treat her like.

¨ Oh! Hi hun~ ¨ Lil greets and leans forward on her tip toes to give him a kiss. ¨ I know, but the cold woke me. ¨ she explains while walking over to the not full cup of coffee and began to make it up. Pouring in a drop of honey and a bit of Hazelnut Creamer. ¨ I´m okay! Just thinkin´ bout the order I wanna put up all the decorations in. The weathers got me in the mood again. ¨ she explains while he chuckles and sits at the breakfast bar. Leaning on one hand and the other tapping the table in a familiar pattern. ¨ Hope I didn´t wake you… ¨

¨ eh, not really, I heard you from down the hall and it just gave me a little push. ¨ he tells her with a lazy look. Though his eyes followed her every move until she settled to sit across from him. ¨ Didn´t want ya to stay bonely for too long. ¨ she snickers at the pun and shakes her head which causes her curls to bounce. 

Axe likes the shirt she´s wearing today. It´s an over sized black long sleeve that falls off her shoulders. It reveals several bite marks. Some faded out and other fresh looking. It also looked really cute paired with her dark green tights that had little Santa hats all over them. They let her hehehe… bounce a light more than normal. ¨ My eyes are up here, naughty boy! ¨ she laughs and winks at him. Calling him out on his pervert nature. All he does is chuckle and wink back.

Her feet reached through the open space and brushed against his. Making him tense up slightly at their chill. ¨ Ya better put some socks on those before you turn blue.¨ he tells her, kicking then away. The response is a snort and a shake of a head. ¨ socks are for pussies, hun. ¨ she Lil informs him jokingly, making a mental note to put some one later.

Taking little frequent sips of her coffee she explains to him her plan for the day, and then asks if he and his brother would be willing to help her winterize the house after. Axe agree instantly, knowing it will be a nice chance for him and Crooks to get her alone for a little bit. One of the few he doesn´t mind sharing her with for a long period of time was his brother so it worked out well. 

Speaking of the devil and he shall appear, Axe could tell who those footsteps belonged to any day of the week. Soon enough his brother peers out from around a corner and looks at them. ¨ Hey bro, want some cereal? ¨ he asks and Crooks nods. ¨ YES! I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE THAT! ¨ he responds and steps out from behind the previously mentioned corner and approaches the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets for the Honey Combs. They had become a favorite of his on the surface.

It only took a minute for him to slide in the seat next to Lil and begin to eat. Happily chatting and discussing daily plans together. Though they all weren´t too loud as they didn´t want to wake anyone who maybe sleeping.

¨ WHAT DOES THIS WINTERIZING ENTAIL, MY LOVE? ¨ asks the taller brother, looking down at her. A smile began to grow on his face as she leaned back a little to look up at him and began to animatedly explain. After a couple times of rewording things the general idea began to get across. ¨ SO… IT IS TOO HELP THE HOUSE DURING THE WINTER SO IT IS NOT AS COLD? ¨ he asks to make sure his idea of it is correct. 

¨ Yeah, basically, plus snow and sleet could damage some things so we gotta put them away. ¨ Lil adds on before downing the last of her coffee. ¨ Alright, I gotta do a couple things but then we can get started, I need this done before lunch so I can help cook and put up decorations! ¨ getting up she throws her mug in the sink and goes on a hunt for those pair of socks Axe suggested after feeling her icy feet.

¨ GASP! DECORATIONS?? ¨ Crooks looks excited, he had heard of the holiday before and seen the additions it came with. It sounded a lot like Gyftmas, so he knew about this traditions. 

¨ Yep, I´ll rope the others into helping with them too though. ¨ she comments, ¨ Don´t want ya to do all the work, even if I know you wouldn´t mind. ¨ 

And with that, the day begins.


	2. Winterizing and Outdoor Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn´t very well written and kinda rushed but imma be really busy next week so ahahahahahahahahaa

Winterizing wasn´t very exciting but, with Axe and Crooks it couldn´t be all too bad. First, they had to take down all the curtains. They were too thin and summery for the colder months to come. Plus, they wouldn´t match well with the Christmas decorations. So they had to go!

Crooks reached up to grab the curtains and handed them down to Lil. Where she would pull them off their bar and replace them with the thicker, darker curtains. Axe was busy sealing off the back doors a little ways down the hall. It wasn´t to hard so he had gone for that, lazybones.

¨ HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ASSISTANCE WITH HANGING THE CURTAINS BACK UP? ¨ Crooks asked. Looking down at his cute, tiny date mate who was hurriedly stringing on the last curtain. His smile grew a little as she huffed when it got caught on something. Finding a way to fix it and then looking up at him.

¨ Yeah, If you didn´t mind. ¨ she says, smiling up at him. ¨ I can´t really reach the top even with the ladder. ¨ at that Crooks picked up a few and began to slide them back into their places. After finishing with the few in his hands he reached down to grab some more. This continued until all three halls were complete. 

Now it felt a lot less cold. No more chill could seep in from the large window cracks. Lil could feel a presence creeping up behind her, but knowing who it was she didn´t turn around. ¨ Ya sealed the doors? ¨ she asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hot breath on her neck.

¨ Yes ma´am ¨ Axe responds, oddly clingy this morning. Maybe it was because she had spent more time than normal soothing Raspberry last night. She would have to be more careful about that.

¨ Alright, It´s 10:30, the others are up and about I can hear em´ down stairs. ¨ dang, they were really loud this morning that she could here them from the third floor. Probably because she hadn´t been there when Papyrus and Blueberry woke up. Ugh, damn schedules.

Time to see how many boys she can rope into helping with the outside. Axe and Crooks needed a break after all that. She needed to go downstairs and-

Axe tightened his grip around her.

Looks like she wasn´t going anywhere anytime soon.

Damn these clingy skeletons.

~~~

Getting out of Axe grip had been a challenge, but not impossible. After doing so she had went down stairs and got a couple skeletons to come outside and help her out.

¨ NYEHEHE!! DO NOT WORRY DEAREST HUMAN!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HAPPILY ASSIST YOU IN DECORATING THE OUTSIDE OF OUR HOUSE!! ¨ announces Papyrus happily. Wearing a sweater with yellow sleeves and a white middle, paired with some jeans and his regular scarf. He really rocks the sweater paws look. 

Sans agrees to come outside and ´supervise´ along with Stretch, since it seemed Blueberry wanted in on this as well. ¨ MWEHEHE!! AS SHALL I!! ¨ shouts the small, light blue themed skeleton. Rushing outside with Lil in tow. 

¨ Alright boys, you know the drill. Lights first, fixtures later. ¨ Berry whined and sat down the fuzzy snowman that held a sign in it´s right hand. It read ´Let It Snow´ and had a candy cane like scarf. She had no idea why that was his favorite, but it was.

¨ WHAT ARE WE USING THIS YEAR, HUMAN? ¨ Papyrus asks, holding up a bundle of colorful lights in one hand and white lights in the other. 

¨I think we use the colorful ones on the outside, bro. ¨ Sans comments from the porch. ¨ ´cause that´s how we did it last year, right? ¨

¨ Yeah, it is! The white ones are for the inside… ¨ she squints at the white bundle of lights. ¨ How the heck did they get out here? ¨

¨ well, they could of snuck out. ¨ Stretch says, ¨ looks like they want ya to have a white Christmas. ¨ he and Sans snicker at his pun and the other three shake their heads.

¨ BROTHER! NO PUNS OR JOKES WHILE DECORATING!! ¨ Blue shouts and stomps his foot a little. This only eggs his brother on. So they go back and forth for a good long while.

While they´re both distracted Papyrus brings out the ladder and begins to string the lights over the porch. Every once and a while a bit of dark blue magic would toss him up some more. 

¨ SANS YOU LAZYBONES!! ¨ Papyrus called out his brother only to get a chuckle in return. ¨ IF YOU´RE GOING TO HELP DO IT RIGHT! ¨ 

¨ come on bro, you know I´ve already done a skeleton of helping from here. ¨

¨ SANS OH MY GOD- ¨

Cue the classic googly eyes and shouting.

This was gonna take a lot longer than needed.

~~~

Finally the outside was decorated. After way too many shenanigans and lots of bad jokes. It was done.

Though it had taken 3 whole hours because of it. 

Normally, Lil would be pretty pissed about that. She had a lot of work to do today and a lot of her limited time had been wasted on useless banter. But it had been fairly entertaining and the job did get done. So she wasn´t too terribly pissed. 

Now, It was time to deck the halls. Literally. 

Maybe without so many puns this time though.

Walking back into the house she took off her coat and hung it in the nearby closet. Then kicking off her boots that were covered in fluffy white snowflakes. The warmth of the house began to thaw her toes and nose off quickly. Hopefully, the cold wouldn´t have made her sick from being out in it for so long.

Now, who to snatch next?? Oh, yes.

¨ RASP! MUTT! COME DOWN HERE! I NEED SOME HELP WITH THIS MESS! ¨

This would be a doozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP papy and berry

**Author's Note:**

> do u get it now?  
> y r u so thristy AXe


End file.
